Foldy and Stapy
This article focuses on the interactions between Foldy and Stapy. Foldy and Stapy are best friends with each other. Both of them seem to strongly dislike Liy. Episodes suggesting a friendship Battle for BFDI In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", when they are joining teams, Foldy says Stapy has to be on her team. Then, they are seen playing the game Rock Paper Scissors. When Foldy dies due to the sharp rotor of the basket, Stapy seems angry because his friend got killed. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Stapy yelled at Four, demanding for Foldy to be revived. Later he and Marker kill Lollipop for not being Foldy after freeing her from a jawbreaker. Later when Foldy does come back, he asks her why she looks so steamed and she states that she saw Liy. Stapy says "Ugh" in disgust. The two also play Rock Paper Scissors again in "Today's Very Special Episode", and invite Marker to play with them. In "Fortunate Ben", Foldy and Stapy smile happily together after Liy was eliminated. In "Four Goes Too Far", Stapy throws a fork at Four for mutilating Foldy. In "This Episode Is About Basketball", Stapy tells Puffball to save Foldy and Bell's slices, since they are currently dead, and says he wishes Foldy were there so he could say goodbye. In "Enter the Exit", Stapy wanted to see Foldy before he was eliminated. However, Clock informs Four that Stapy was eliminated. Despite his pleas, Stapy gets sucked up by Four without seeing Foldy. Later, when Foldy found out Stapy was missing, she asked where he was. Eraser showed her what happened, and Foldy got extremely mad at Match. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", when Four says that an eliminated contestant is going to rejoin, Foldy says she hopes it's Stapy. Just how much Foldy cares about Stapy is shown during the contest. Foldy wants to make iance lose in order to avenge her best friend, and struggles uncharacteristically violently with Flower, who is a member of that team, at the top of the staircase. Episodes suggesting a conflict In "BFDI APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!!", Foldy appears to be fighting Stapy and Liy. However, this episode is most likely not canon. In "Today's Very Special Episode", Foldy gets minorly irritated with Stapy after Stapy says that Marker not knowing how to play Rock Paper Scissors was lame. This was likely meant to show off their differences in personality. Trivia * They are friends, probably due to the fact that both of them are stationery material. ** It could also be because they both were in "BFDI APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!!". * They often play Rock Paper Scissors. * Despite the fact that Foldy and Stapy are best friends, they are shown to actually be complete opposites, as: **Foldy is armless but has legs. Stapy is legless but has arms. **Foldy is female, and Stapy is male. **Foldy is a shade of blue (light teal specifically) and Stapy is a shade of red (plus silver). **Foldy is "one of the lightest" while Stapy is "one of the heaviest". **Foldy is vulnerable to staples, while Stapy himself is a stapler. **Foldy's original look was white, while Stapy's original look was black. **Foldy got the least votes in "This Episode Is About Basketball", while Stapy got the most. **Foldy is the first "BFDI APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!!" character to appear in BFB 1, while Stapy is the last. Gallery ScreenShot050 (2).jpg|Foldy and Stapy looking at each other ScreenShot051 (2).jpg|Stapy being angry at Fries for killing Foldy foldy_and_stapy_BFB2.png nahhhhhhhhhhh.PNG Stapy and Foldy smiling.jpg References Category:Multi-character relationships